Computer networks have become integral to businesses in conducting transactions with both their customers and other businesses. A number of different network systems have been developed for specific applications and to meet the specific needs of users.
On example computer network is a virtual private network (VPN). Virtual private networks provide secure communications over shared or public networks, such as the Internet. The shared network is typically maintained by a service provider such as, for example, an application service provider (ASP), a network service provider (NSP) or an Internet service provider (ISP). Therefore, the users of the virtual private network are not required to commit resources to maintaining and servicing the network. Any number of products, applications, devices, and other objects may be coupled to the virtual private network.
A variety of software products and applications currently exist to facilitate network development, management, and maintenance. Maintaining and troubleshooting a network can be costly and difficult. Often, it is desirable to simulate a communications network prior to actually establishing the network in order to reduce the cost and number of difficulties encountered. However, existing systems and methods have not fully addressed the issues relating modelling communications networks.